


无题(婚后番外)

by flyingdog222



Category: takarazuka
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingdog222/pseuds/flyingdog222
Relationships: yuhiume(空叔 X 梅子)
Kudos: 1





	无题(婚后番外)

#非常非常ooc，慎入！！

#有BG向车

#别骂了瞎写着玩的

#也许会有yuhisumi番外（这是一个flag

01

阳月华婚后的日子平淡得像一杯白开水，虽然激情不足但胜在幸福安定。大和悠河帅气又体贴，夫妻二人共同分担公司事务也让她轻松不少，阳月华觉得自己都被养胖了些。

而自从婚礼之后大空祐飞就仿佛蒸发一样离开了阳月华的世界。她知道大空工作一直非常忙，要应付的女人也非常多。人们评价男人的成功无非就是看他的事业有多大、女人有多少，显而易见，大空祐飞是大众眼中最成功的那类人。

不知道是不是年纪渐长的原因，阳月华最近时常觉得曾经和大空祐飞在一起的日子像一场梦一样。她已经开始对眼前这种幸福贵妇的日子乐在其中，至于和大空祐飞的肉体关系，从前在她心里是“成年人的情趣”，如今只能算是“年轻时的荒唐”。

不过话又说回来，她现在这位体贴的丈夫和大空祐飞完全是两个作风。大和悠河温柔又幽默，不仅生活上对她关怀备至，还会说很多俏皮话哄她开心。而大空祐飞一向惜字如金，下了床之后不会多哄人一句，又霸道又恶劣。

还真是高下立现。阳月华忍不住摇了摇头，只有大和悠河这样的人才能和爱情挂钩，而和大空祐飞这种危险的男人永远只能谈性不能谈爱。

02

阳月华听说大空祐飞婚讯的时候正在翻看最新一期的音乐剧杂志。自从结婚之后公司里需要她亲力亲为的事越来越少，她也乐得清闲，于是重新捡起了大学时的爱好。谁能想到平日里做事雷厉风行又酷爱蹦迪的阳月华大小姐居然是个实打实的音乐剧爱好者呢？

这天大和悠河刚刚下班回来，一推开门就迫不及待的朝着阳月华大喊：“ume！你猜怎么着！祐飞叔叔居然要结婚了！”

阳月华快速眨了眨眼，她按耐住强烈的好奇心，装作不经意的问：“结婚？和谁家的大小姐？”

“不是大小姐！听说是个演员呢！”大和悠河松了松领带，仰坐在阳月华旁边，“好像比祐飞叔叔小了十几岁，看照片里像个学生似的。”

学生？阳月华忍不住挑了下眉毛，没想到大空祐飞会和清纯类的小姑娘结婚，明明以往的床伴都是些前凸后翘的性感女郎。她心里嗤笑了一声，翻了一页杂志才又慢悠悠的问：“演员？叫什么名字？”

“好像叫野野澄花吧”，大和悠河大咧咧的岔着腿，“听说才刚刚出道，没什么名气。”

野野澄花？？天下居然会有这么巧的事？阳月华猛地看向大和悠河：“野野澄花？你没记错吗？”

“怎么了宝贝！你知道她？”大和悠河转过身来摩挲着阳月华的手，“我还以为她没什么名气呢，难道是我在国外太久了不了解国内的情况？”

阳月华顿了顿，“我想如果不是重名的话，她应该是我大学时的学妹，我们还算熟。”

“哇！”大和悠河一下弹了起来，“居然是你的学妹！祐飞叔叔真行，泡到了这么年轻的女孩！”阳月华迅速抬头斜瞪了他一眼，他才连忙改口：“不不，我是说，这样我们就亲上加亲了嘛！”

“还不确定是不是我的那位学妹”，阳月华把杂志放到了茶几上，“重名也是有可能的。你那里有照片吗？”

“我怎么会在手机留别的女人的照片！”大和悠河夸张的举起双手，满脸大型犬一样求表扬的神态，“不过我听说她是音乐剧演员，最近还有新剧在演，公演结束才能和祐飞叔办婚礼。网上应该可以查到她的信息。”

大和悠河划了划手机，“找到了找到了，就是这个女孩嘛！”他把手机递给阳月华，“这女孩看着完全就是学生，没想到祐飞叔叔居然喜欢这一型！哈哈！”

阳月华接过手机，网络新闻里的年轻女孩被话筒包围，腼腆青涩的笑着。虽然毕业后有几年没有见过这位思维偶有脱线的优等生学妹，但在校时她可是经常去看野野澄花主演的校园音乐剧、私下里也因为觉得野野澄花可爱而约过几次饭，她是断断不会认错人的。

这确实是野野澄花，是她当年很欣赏的小学妹野野澄花。

生活居然比音乐剧还要drama。阳月华忍不住在心里翻了个白眼。

03

大空祐飞生病了。

这个消息是一个风和日丽的下午，阳月华正在院子里悠哉悠哉喝茶时大和悠河打电话来说的。这把阳月华吓了一跳，要知道她认识大空祐飞这么久，在他手下工作、和他背着全世界上床，该做的不该做的都做过了，她心里的大空祐飞就像超人一样，不论在工作中还是床笫之间都无懈可击，“生病”这个词仿佛天生就不应该和大空祐飞几个字并列出现。

然而大和悠河在电话里把大空祐飞的病描述得急迫又严重，说是突发急性胃出血，一大早就被送进了医院。大和悠河叮嘱阳月华先去医院探望，他们夫妻两个作为晚辈、从前又多处承蒙大空祐飞照顾，理应第一时间守在医院，而他自己只要处理完手头的工作就立刻赶去医院与阳月华会和。

阳月华开车去医院的路上例行公事的买了一束花，本还想着买些大空祐飞爱吃的东西，不过她很快就嗤笑着把这个念头赶出了脑海。且不说大空得的是胃出血不能乱吃东西，即便可以吃，她也想不到大空爱吃什么。好像大空祐飞根本没有喜欢的食物吧？别说食物，她甚至都不知道大空祐飞有什么兴趣爱好，一定要说的话大概是工作和上床？反正她只和大空祐飞做过这两件事。

阳月华一边开车一边恶趣味的想，既然大空祐飞是因为工作劳累导致胃出血，那么现在他的兴趣爱好就只有上床了，或许她应该买两盒避孕套送去病房祝大空祐飞和他的小媳妇玩得开心？不过看在他娶的是野野澄花的份上，阳月华还记得这位品学兼优的学妹每次和她说话时乖巧呆萌的可爱模样，好吧，看在学妹的面子上阳月华才懒得用这种事打趣他。

04

阳月华自认是很洒脱的性格，虽说从前和大空祐飞是床伴关系，但现在两人各自有了正式的配偶和平静的生活，之前的事情在她这里早就一笔勾销。

所以当阳月华抱着花走进大空祐飞的病房时完全没有老情人相见的尴尬感。私人医院的隐私性非常好，大空的病房又在最为安静的顶层，阳月华敲门进去时只有大空一个人安安静静的躺在床上，脸色有些苍白，如同从前一样，面上没什么表情又微皱着眉头。

看到她进来，大空祐飞只是朝她眨了眨眼算是打过了招呼。阳月华轻巧的把花放在床头，转身坐到了旁边的椅子上：“还好吗？祐飞叔叔？”

她故意把“祐飞叔叔”几个字说得很轻盈，仿佛已经说过很多次一样。然而事实上这是她结婚以后第一次见到大空祐飞，虽说她跟着大和悠河的叫法没错，但鉴于之前种种，这个称呼从她嘴里说出来还是颇为怪异。

大空祐飞听罢扯了扯嘴角，也许是生病的缘故，他的眼神比往常柔软了许多，还夹杂着一丝说不清的调笑和宠溺。

他侧头轻轻咳了两下，苍白的脸色似乎因为咳嗽而略微有了一点血色。他并不急于回应阳月华的寒暄，只是有一搭没一搭的把阳月华看着，好像在看一件阔别很久的艺术品。

阳月华和他对视了一会儿就迅速移开了目光，病中的大空祐飞虽然没有了平时的凌厉和威压，但他的眼睛仍然像钩子一样能摄人心魄。阳月华被大空的目光扫视得坐立难安，她忍不住想开口说告辞，没想到大空祐飞却抢在她开口前一秒出了声。

“小毛病。”大空祐飞轻轻抬了抬手，“倒是你，最近工作顺利吗？”

“悠河那边一切顺利，不用我操心太多。”阳月华不知道自己为什么要提大和悠河，或许是为了提醒大空祐飞，或许更是为了提醒她自己——

虽说她可以笃定自己与大空祐飞之间没有什么乱七八糟的感情，但大概是和对方的身体过于合拍的缘故，和大空独处的这一会儿，她隐隐觉得自己身体里似乎有什么东西在慢慢苏醒，这是很危险的信号。

大空祐飞露出了玩味的表情，这种表情阳月华再熟悉不过了，大空祐飞第一次把她按在办公桌上也是这副神态。或许是作为女人的直觉，明明大空并没有笑，他还是一如往常的板着脸皱着眉，但她就是能敏锐的感受到他脸上满满的调笑和嘲弄。

阳月华想逃。

虽然她行事作风一向爽利洒脱又游刃有余，但这种场面还是让她有一瞬间的窒息。她可不想搞什么愚蠢的婚外情，但很不幸的是她的心里似乎有另外一个声音在蠢蠢欲动—— 她被大空祐飞危险又禁欲的荷尔蒙吸引着，那是无关爱情的、人类最原始的渴望，从她见他第一面起就是这样。

“ume，你在想我。”不知道是不是长久吸烟的缘故，大空祐飞的声音低沉又有些沙哑，唇齿摩擦间细小的颗粒感撩拨得阳月华心里痒痒的。

不等她回答，大空祐飞就顺势抓住了她的手。阳月华想挣脱，但她的身体却不听使唤似的让她寸步难行。大空祐飞深沉的目光像不见底的黑色漩涡，把她牢牢钉在了原地，把她一眼看穿又让她无限沉沦。

等回过神来，她已经鬼使神差的跪趴在大空祐飞身上了，而大空正慢条斯理的解着她的衬衫扣子。阳月华不得不承认大空祐飞是绝佳的床伴，这个男人太可怕了，他永远能抓住阳月华的节奏，什么时候应该粗暴、什么时候应该温柔都拿捏得恰到好处，这让阳月华说不出半句拒绝的话。

许久没有这样靠近过大空祐飞，他的身上还是熟悉的味道，只不过因为生病，还混进了一点点凛冽的消毒水气味。阳月华平时最讨厌消毒水的味道，但这味道出现在大空祐飞的身上却让她觉得有种说不出的性感来。

我一定是疯了！！阳月华在心里吐槽了自己八百次，手上动作却不停，她颤抖着手去拉大空祐飞病号服的裤子，隔着松软的棉布依旧能感受到对方澎湃的硬挺正呼之欲出。

阳月华深深吸了一口气，“快一点，悠河一会儿要来了。”

大空祐飞嗤笑了一声，他一把扯下阳月华的内衣，“放心，外面的小护士们会拖住他的。”

阳月华迷蒙之间还没来得及思考大空祐飞这句话的意思，就被他突然袭来的狂风骤雨般的亲吻打断了思路。她匐在大空祐飞的身上艰难的呼吸着，大空祐飞托着她的腰，把她吻得几近昏厥。昏聩之中，她感受到大空祐飞正一边亲吻着她的耳廓一边温声细语的说：“我说过我不会睡侄子的女人，所以今天你在上面就好。”

这个玩文字游戏的王八蛋！！阳月华发狠的想打他一拳，却发现全身瘫软使不上力气。大空祐飞顺势托着她跪坐起来，她只好乖乖听话，扶着大空祐飞的硬挺一点一点送进去。她和大空祐飞做了那么久的床伴，很多姿势都略有尝试，但一直都是大空主导的。大空祐飞在床上的做派一如他在工作中那样沉稳又霸道，他享受着凌驾于她的刺激感，她也乐得沉浸在对方雄性生物的荷尔蒙威压下，而这种完全上位的姿势他们还是第一次尝试。阳月华主动摆了摆腰，肉体体验倒还在其次，关键在于把病怏怏的大空祐飞压在身下任人摆布的画面过于禁断。她突然感受到了巨大的、名为压制的快感，尤其是看到身下大空祐飞咬牙隐忍的表情，她忍不住加快了速度——

大空祐飞突然重重的咳嗽了两下，他脸上不正常的红晕把阳月华从天堂拉回了现实。

“差点忘了你是胃出血！你不会突然吐血吧！”阳月华剧烈的呼吸着，她试图让自己慢慢停下来。

“没事，你祐飞叔叔还没这么脆弱。”大空祐飞按着她的腰深深一顶，阳月华忍不住惊呼出声。

爱逞能又假正经的坏男人，真的吐血了才是为民除害！阳月华在心里狠狠骂了一句才又动了起来，不过这次她勉力分神注意着大空祐飞的脸色。好在大空身体底子不错，虽然看上去病恹恹的，但某些应有的机能并没受到影响。

本次之后，两人合拍的美妙肉体交流又添上了浓墨重彩的一笔。

fin.


End file.
